The improvement of this type of powders can be effected in various ways. Firstly, it can be obtained at the time the powder is actually produced, this applying in particular to powders produced by the fusion of an ingot and followed by spraying. Another means to improve the quality of the powder consists of a baking operation once the powder has been obtained. Finally, welding torch treatment is often used to improve the quality of powders.
These treatments present the drawbacks of possibly incurring the risk of evolution of the powder when the latter is cooling and the risk of gas absorption. During a weld torch treatment, there exists a risk that the particles forming the powder may coalesce. Moreover, certain techniques for improving the chemical properties of fluidized bed treatment powders are extremely costly.